Forks' Shinigami
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: Bella returns to Forks with a job. One that will allow her to meet interesting people, vampires and shape-shifters, as well as go on an adventure.
1. The Job

**Forks' Shinigami**

 _The Job_

"Swan!"

"Yes, sir." I said as I entered my boss' office, shutting the door behind me. "Is there something you need?"

"I have a job for you. One that I am sure you would like." He took out a folder and waved it in front of me for a moment before sliding it across the table. "Take a seat and tell me what you think."

I pulled out one of the two chairs – why do offices always have two chairs in front of a desk – and took a seat, picking up the folder and opening it. I let my eyes skim over the paper, feeling my heart beat faster in excitement at what I read.

"Sir, this is…" I couldn't seem to get out the words I wanted to express to him.

"Yep, it's a high-ranking job, alright." He spoke with a smug grin on his face. "Thought you'd be happy getting' ta see your old man again."

Standing up with the folder in hand, I told him with a smile on my face. "I graciously accept this job, sir!" I was about to leave but stopped when my boss started talking again. Turning, I noticed he had taken out his 'ACCEPT' stamp and my file as well before opening it and using the stamp, signifying that I would not be allowed to back away from the job.

"Good. Now that you've accepted the job after only looking at where you would be going, you can now turn the page and see what the job actually is." Oh shit. I knew that look he was giving me. It was his 'you fucked up and now you have to pay the price' look.

I stayed where I was standing and opened the folder, flipping to the next page; I read what was written there. I knew the job had to be too good to be true. I looked up at my boss, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but stopped when I saw the sadistic smile playing on his lips. Aw fuck me.

"You've already got two strikes, Swan. Do you really want to make it three?" when he figured out that I wasn't going to talk, he made a shooing motion with his hand. "You can go now. I expect it to be completed within the next couple of years."

Next couple of years! There's no fucking way that it could be done in that short amount of time. From what I've heard, high-ranking jobs take a minimum of fifty years. Well, unless you're the guy who created our group.

 **XXXXX**

I'm on a twelve hour flight right now and I guess now would be the best time to explain what I am and who I'm working for.

I'm what you'd call a Shinigami, a being that sends the souls of the dead into the afterlife. You're probably wondering how I became a Shinigami if I'm an American. You see, my mother, Renée, and her new husband, Phil, took me with them when they visited japan.

I got lost in a small town called Karakura, but there was no need to worry, as it was also where I met him. The man told me he saw great potential in me and when he helped me find Renée and Phil, he suggested to them that maybe I should learn some self-defence.

They were pretty quick to accept to leave a ten year old with practically a stranger, but I was too young to understand that and it also turned out that he knew the martial arts instructor that could teach me. I also met the man's family, who instantly took to me, which I found really strange, until I learned that one of his sisters was unable to have kids.

When Renée and Phil decided to continue on their travels, I asked if I could stay and get stronger. They were hesitant until they met the family that I could stay with, who made them feel welcomed and my mother and her husband ended up trusting the family quite quickly. They left the next morning with promises to write to me.

In the next two years, the letters diminished greatly until only two or three were sent every three months. I only got one the next year.

When I was fourteen, I was attacked by something. It had a strange mask and a hole through its chest. When I thought that it was going to hit me with its over-sized fists, out of nowhere, the man I was staying with appeared and before the creature could do anything, its body shattered right after a fist-shaped indent appeared on its chest.

Later on, the man told me about Shinigami, Hollows, and even Quincy. When I asked why, he told me that he wanted to train me to be like him, to protect people that couldn't protect themselves.

And just like that, I accepted.

A year later, his blade pierced me through my chest, sending an extremely small amount of Reiatsu through it and into me. I was lucky and gained a small amount of powers, which he quickly forced me to use against him in a spar.

I lost… horribly.

For a couple of weeks I was so sore that I could barely move, and all he did was chuckle when he saw me.

For some reason, he and I were the only ones to be able to join back with our bodies.

I guess that's enough about me for now, so I rest my eyes and lean my head back into the head-rest before taking a nap.

When I woke up, it turned out that I still had half the flight to go. I opened the blind and looked out my window, thinking of who I was working for.

It had turned out that he wasn't a Shinigami per se, but part Shinigami and other things that I'm not going to go into what else he is, but know that he created the group that I'm currently working for.

He created this group to work all around the world. He called it Rogue, for that is what we are, rogues. People who don't follow the Shinigami or even the Reaper's (America's Shinigami) rules.

Is there a difference between Shinigami and Reapers? Yes there is. Am I going to explain it? No.

So, back to what's going on, I'm a member of Rogue and the job I've been given has me going back to the town where my father, Charlie Swan, lives.

Will I tell you what the job is? Well, you can just guess as we go along.

 **XXXXX**

My flight landed, I exited the plane, went through customs and was greeted by a chauffeur, who led me to a limo that had gained a lot of attention.

Hopping in, he drove me to an estate owned by Rogue that sat about forty-five minutes away from Forks. The moment I was out of the vehicle with my suitcase, he drove away, leaving me by myself in front of the large building.

I entered the building, sitting my suitcase by the door, before walking over to a phone that sat by itself on a small coffee table, that had no reason to be in the entrance of the estate.

I picked it up and saw that it had one voicemail message. Hitting a button, I brought the phone to my ear and heard a voice that I knew very well.

" _Hey Bella, how's it going? Doing a good job? I hope that your boss hasn't been giving you unneeded strikes. You tell me if he has and I'll have a talk with him."_

I sat the phone down and went over to my suitcase. I just knew he'd be rambling on for a while about anything and nothing, so I decided to get changed. I wore a business suit on the way over and I guess now would be a good time to get into something a little more comfortable. I didn't want Charlie to know about my job and I really don't want him to know that I make way more money than him.

I stripped down out of my clothes right there, since I could sense that there was no one else in the immediate area. I pulled on a pair of briefs before slipping into black pair of jeans, held up by a plain belt. I slipped a bra on and put a white button-up shirt over it before grabbing a baggy, extra-large hoodie and slipping into it, which when on, went down to mid-thigh on me. I do prefer to hide the fact that I'm fit, which allows my opponents to underestimate me.

I walked back over to the phone and picked it up, but heard nothing coming out of it. I thought that he must have hung up until his voice came out of the device.

" _Nice of you to come back."_

"Sorry, I was getting changed." I told him while scratching the back of my neck. I stopped when I realised that I was listening to a voicemail. "What?"

" _Ha-ha, what? Did you think that I wouldn't know how you always leave when I start rambling? It doesn't matter now, anyway. I was just going to leave a message wishing you good luck, but I've decided to also inform you about the town you'll be staying at for the next couple of years."_

Oh goody, he's going to tell me stuff that I'll either already know or is going to be important information.

" _You better be listening to this. Forks is home to three different kind of beings, one being humans, another being vampires, but don't worry, they're all vegetarian vampires. That means that they only feed on animals. The last is a tribe called the Quileute and they are shape-shifters, often mistaken as werewolves, and are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of the Quileute tribe."_

Okay, so there are shape-shifters in Forks. Great, just great. The last time I ran into a shape-shifter, it didn't end well.

" _Don't worry, I doubt they have anyone like the one you fought in their tribe. Besides, they aren't the ones that I want you to be careful with. The vampires in Forks are the Cullen coven and three of their six members have unique powers. There is Alice Cullen, a short-stack that has visions of the future. There are some stuff that we need to look into about her and I'll inform you about it at a later time. She is known to have a chipper attitude, so you'll probably like her."_

Well, I always did like those with an optimistic mindset.

" _Another one is an empath, and his name is Jasper. He was in a war of some kind, I think. Wasn't really paying that much attention to that stuff. The last one can read minds and his name is Edward. He lived during a time that someone with your kind of orientation would not be accepted. Remember when you decided you were gay?"_

Great, he hates gays. And yes, I do remember. It was only a couple of years ago. When I asked him about sexuality, he told me; 'Men are dicks. You're better off with women.' After that, I guess I just started to look at women differently.

" _Well, that's all the information I got for you right at this moment. Good luck and have a good night."_

After that, I heard the beep, signifying that the message was over. I placed the phone back onto the coffee table and walked over to my suitcase; I picked it up and headed to where I knew the garage was.

Walking in, I saw ten cars on each side, each a different kind of sports car. I'd love to take any one of these cars out for a spin, but the moment I saw my baby, I forgot about everything else in the room.

My baby was a Ducati Panigale 1199R, a motorcycle that has been with me for years and I have no intention of getting rid of her, even if an even better one comes out. She was practically a piece of shit when I got her from the woman I pretty much consider my mother but I worked on her every chance I could get and now she is one of the most precious things I have.

I walked over to the garage door and hit a button, opening it. I pushed my Ducati outside and closed the door before hopping on my baby and turning on the engine. The purring she made sounded amazing and I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. I truly loved this girl.

I sped out of the estate, doing over 80 miles per hour and still speeding up. The drive was fun and there was barely any traffic.

I had been driving for almost twenty minutes when I passed someone sitting on the side of the road. Slowing down, I did a U-turn and drove back until I stopped at the edge of the road and just stayed there, sitting on my bike and keeping all of my attention focused on her.

She had dark hair that fell just pass her shoulders, tan skin which made me think that she was possibly of Native American descent and from the looks of it, stood possibly almost as tall as me.

She didn't even raise her head to look at me, so I got of my bike and sat down next to her. No words were exchanged for the next, maybe fifteen minutes, before she leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder.

"He broke up with me for my cousin." She said quietly with a chuckle. I lifted my hand and rubbed her arm in the hopes to comfort her.

"Could you see yourself with him for the rest of your life?" I asked her.

She turned her head and looked at me with deep brown eyes that I would love to get lost in and replied with a simple, 'Yes.'

"Well then, I guess that means it wasn't meant to be."

"What did you say?" she pulled away and looked at me with anger in her eyes. I just gave her a smirk.

"Sorry, I was lying. I just wanted something else other than sadness to be what you're feeling." I tell her.

"You… you have a horrible sense of humour." She laughs out as she nudges my arm. She stops and looks at me seriously. "Why'd you stop for me?"

"Maybe… it's because you remind me of me." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

She looked at me with confusion on her face. It was pretty cute. "What does?"

"I had someone once. A long time ago." It was actually two years ago, but she doesn't need to know. "They left me. Not for my cousin though, just because they felt like it."

"Sorry to hear about it."

Nudging her, I stood up and jabbed my thumb in the direction of my ride.

"You wouldn't happen to need a lift, would you?"

"My home's in the direction that you were driving, so… yeah." Before she could stand up, I leant down and placing one arm under her knees and the other under her arms, I picked her up. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" I asked innocently. "I asked if you needed a lift."

She looked at me for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"You… are the weirdest person I've ever met, other than my brother." She told me while still releasing a couple of chuckles every few seconds.

I took her over to my bike and sat her down, while making sure that she was comfortable.

"Is this a Ducati?" she asked with awe in her voice. I guess she's never seen one of these in person.

"Yep, she's a Ducati Panigale 1199R, and thanks to me she goes extremely fast. I truly do hope that you can handle the speed." I challenged her.

She gave me a smirk as I hopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around my midriff, sending tingles up my spine. I keep the brakes on and spun my bike around to face the direction of Forks before turning my head to face her.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter, it gets scary." I warn her and rev my baby as I feel her arms tighten around me.

"Please, I doubt that I'm gonna get scared." She told me. Well, I warned her.

I'm pretty certain she regretted her decision the moment I sped off. There seemed to be more cars now. But that didn't bother me, in fact, it made it all the more fun. Swerving around cars, laughing at the woman's screams, and feeling a warmth settle in the pit of my stomach as she held on even tighter.

When we were almost at Forks, I slowed down and drove at a safer speed. I also felt the woman's arms relax their tight grip that they had on me.

I passed the sign welcoming us to Forks but slowed to a stop when she tapped me on my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I don't exactly live in Forks itself." She told me while biting her lip.

"Then where do you live?

"I live on the Reservation. You can leave me here. It's just a couple of minutes' walk from here." She said as she tried to lift one of her legs over and off my bike, but was stopped by me placing my hand on that leg's thigh. "What?"

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed her arms and placed them back around me, making sure that they held on tightly. "Give me the directions." I started my bike and drove, following her directions and after a couple of minutes, I came upon the reservation. I made sure she directed me to her house, where I stopped my bike and got off before her.

"Need a lift?" I asked her innocently.

She gave me a wary look. "No."

"Too bad!" I exclaimed before picking her up and putting her over my shoulder.

"No! Put me down, right this minute." The noise we were making must have gained the attention of the people living in the house, as in the next moment, a woman that looked like an older version of the person I had over my shoulder, stood in an open doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Um… hi." I waved my free hand at her before using it to point at the girl over my shoulder. "This one yours?"

The woman looked at me strangely before I turned around and she saw who it was. "Leah?"

The girl in question gave a sheepish smile and a wave. "Hey, Mum."

So her name's Leah, eh? I like it.

I placed Leah onto the ground and turned back towards her mother, noticing that there was a new addition, a younger, male-version of Leah.

"Damn, Sis. I didn't think you'd switch teams just because you got dumped." He said as he looked at me with eyes full of interest.

"What! No, we're not like that." She denied with a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

I am so going to enjoy this.

I moved next to her and threw my arm over her shoulders, pulling her against me.

"Of course we are, dear. Don't tell me you forgot about your heartfelt confession to me. It would truly break my heart." I knew how to act convincingly, but I decided not to be at this moment.

From the looks of things, Leah was blushing even more, her mother was finding this amusing, and her brother gave me a wink before speaking.

"I'm Seth, and it would be an honour to call you Sis-in-law."

I placed my hand over my chest and bowed to him respectively.

"I go by the name Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, and it would also be an honour to call you lil' brat."

"Hey!" he exclaimed after a moment of thinking of what I said. Before he could say anything, his mother cut in, probably in the hopes of stopping us from embarrassing her daughter any more.

"I'm Sue and thank you for bringing my daughter home."

I rubbed the back of my head, chuckling a little. "That's okay. I just felt like helping her."

"You're Charlie Swan's daughter, aren't you?" Sue asked me with a small smile.

"Yeah, he's my dad." God dammit, I just remembered one of the reasons I was in Forks to begin with. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Leah asked in worry.

I hopped on my bike and started it, calming down a bit as I heard her purring. I looked to the family I surprised with my profanity. "Sorry. I forgot that I've gotta go see him. Hopefully, I'll see you guys later." I turned towards Leah and blew her a kiss. "See you later, dear."

I sped off before they could react, but I was able to see Leah's face light up. Score one for me.

It took me five minutes to get to Charlie's house. Though, that was mainly because of me stopping when I sensed a vampire. I wasn't sure which one of the Cullen's it was until I felt something try to probe into my mind. That fucker! No one is allowed to enter my mind without my permission and since I wasn't meant to let anyone know about my knowledge of these supernatural beings, I just pretended that the shoelace of the shoe that was out of the vampire's sight was undone, so as to not let him know I was reacting to him.

I left casually, knowing that this Edward Cullen didn't know better.

Walking up to Charlie's- no, Dad's door, I knocked a few times. I heard someone inside call out for me to wait a moment, so I did just that. I waited a moment and then the door opened, revealing my father.

"What do you-" he cut himself off when he saw who was at his door. "Bella!?"

"Hey Dad, got any room for your kid?" I ask cheerfully.

"Um, uh, yeah. Come on in." he stepped aside and I entered, preparing myself for his questioning.

Before he could ask anything, I saw what a pigsty he was living in.

"Before you say anything, I am going to clean this up." He wasn't able to say anything as I sped around his room, cleaning everything.

It was fifteen minutes later that we were both seated at the table with the entire of his downstairs looking as good as new.

"How have you been?" oh, I forgot that he was quite an introvert. Short questions and answers always were his thing.

"I've been good."

"And your mother?"

"Also good. What about you?" I fired back a question of my own.

"I've been doing good, as well."

We both sat there for a while, being quiet without having anything to talk about.

"Are you going to school?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go next week." I told him with a small smile.

"What do you mean? School starts tomorrow." The smile on my face disappeared the moment he said that. "It's late. Do you have somewhere you can stay?"

"No."

"If you want, you can stay in your old room." He told me.

"Um, thanks Dad." I told him as he led me upstairs and to a door I hadn't seen in years.

"Uh, goodnight." He said before heading downstairs, leaving me to my own devices.

I entered my room and felt nostalgic and happy that my dad had left some things the same and from what I could see, had changed some stuff as well.

I pulled out my phone and pressed a couple of buttons, calling someone I needed to talk to. I was greeted by a voice a loved to hear.

" _Moshi moshi. Yuzu speaking."_

"Hey Kaa-chan, how are you?"

" _Bella-chan! I'm good, thank you. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing great, thanks."

Kaa-chan and I talked for almost an hour before I remembered why I called in the first place.

"Hey, Kaa-chan, not that I don't like talking to you, but could you give a message to Ichigo for me."

" _Of course, what is it?"_

"Can you tell him to send my stuff?"

" _Why. I thought you wouldn't need any of your things for a couple of days."_

"Turns out school starts tomorrow."

" _Oh! Well, I'll get your message to him, so you get yourself some rest now, alright?"_

"Okay. I love you."

" _Love you too."_

I hung up and put my phone on my bedside table before lying down on my new bed, falling asleep with a single thought.

'The next few years are sure going to be interesting.'

 **EXTRA**

"Oh my!"

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I saw myself with someone."

"Who?"

"A… woman."

"Edward is so going to cause problems when he reads your mind."

"I don't like how we're not doing anything to keep him from reading our minds."

"It's because he can't control it or stop it from happening."

"So, who's the unlucky lady?"

"Emmett!"

"What? I was serious. Who is she?"

"..."

"Well?"

…

…

…

"… Bella."

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

Yep, a Twilight story. Don't bother complaining about it as I will not be giving a damn.

I know Leah's a little ooc, but she just had a break-up.

Pairings:

Ichigo x ?

Bella x Alice x (possibly) Leah x ? (all depends)

I'd also like some suggestions for Yuzu. Female or male and with a reason for why.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Also, to freechimchangas; the requested story will take longer to write than expected as unlike all of my stories, I want to plan this one out and not just make it up as I go along. So, apologies from me.**


	2. First day and the Cullen's

**Fork's Shinigami**

 _First day and the Cullen's_

 **Tell me which is better, 1** **st** **POV or 3** **rd** **POV.**

Bella awoke early the next day, about ten minutes before the sun would rise over the horizon. It had always been like that, waking up early and doing some stretches before getting her ass handed to her by Yuzu's older brother. She'd then have a slightly warm shower to relax her muscles before getting dressed and preparing for the day ahead.

Today was different though, as she was now in Forks, living in her father's house, in her old room, and it was raining. Bella hated the rain. It was something she got from _him_.

'Crap, today's going to be depressing.' She thought to herself as she looked passed her blinds and out the window onto the street. 'Won't be getting any morning exercises in except for some stretching I guess.'

She moved to the middle of the room and started to do some stretches, making sure not to pull any muscles.

When she was done she noticed that the sun was just peeking out in the sky, colouring it a light orange and blue.

Bella left her room, heading to the bathroom and took a shower, washing her hair and body in the process. After hopping out, she realised that she had forgotten to grab clean clothes.

"Shit!" Bella whispered under her breath as she contemplated whether to put on her dirty clothes or to just walk back to her room… naked. 'Well, Charlie is probably still sleeping.'

She started to walk quietly down the hallway to her room but stopped and gained a bit of a blush when she heard a door open. She turned around and quickly covered her privates with her dirty clothes.

"Bella, what are you doing up so earl- where are your clothes?" the moment Charlie saw that his daughter was naked; he turned around with a blush.

"Oh, sorry Dad, I forgot to grab some clean clothes. I'm…I'm going to go get dressed now." With that, Bella moved quickly into her room and closed the door. It only took her a moment to realise that she didn't bring her suitcase with her. 'Shit! I grabbed my suitcase, I brought it with me, but the moment I saw my baby, I forgot all about it.'

A knock on her window caught her attention. Walking over to it, she moved the blinds slightly, so as to not give any view of her naked body. When she saw that no person or animal was there, she opened the blinds a little more and got quite a surprise.

There, sitting right outside of her window, was her suitcase with not a scratch on it. She opened her window and grabbed it, pulling it in while shutting the window. She then sat the suitcase on the bed before her phone vibrated on the bedside table. Walking over and picking it up, she saw that there was a message notification. She what was sent and let a smile form on her face.

 _I put in the thing you asked for._

 _Berry_

"Thanks Berry." She thanked the man who had brought her stuff for her.

She then opened her suitcase, pulled out a change of clothing and got dressed.

She wore black track pants that had a white line in the stream of each side running from her hip to her ankle. She also wore a black singlet with a dark blue shirt over it and a hoodie that fell to her knees. She checked herself in the mirror before nodding.

'Good enough.'

Bella then walked downstairs and found Charlie eating some cereal. She poured a bowl for herself and sat down next to her father. Both ate silently. When he was done, Charlie asked her a question.

"Hey Bells, do you need a lift to school?"

Bella finished her food and put her bowl in the sink before answering him. "Nah, I'll take my bike. Thanks for the offer though."

Charlie nodded and grabbed his keys before leaving the house. Not without calling over his shoulder, "Lock the door on your way out and please wear a helmet."

'Ah shit." Bella had forgotten to grab a helmet from the mansion. She quickly ran up the stairs and entered her room, moving quickly to her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out some clothing, uncovering her black helmet.

"So he even grabbed this for me? What a nice guy."

Bella then grabbed the keys to her bike and walked down the stairs, making sure to grab a notebook and some pens, along with her wallet – who needs a purse? – before leaving the house. She locked the door and walked over to her bike, opening a leather satchel that was attached to the side of it, and putting in her school supplies that she had just grabbed.

Hopping on her baby, she purred in delight as she heard the engine start when she inserted and turned the key before slipping the helmet over her head. She backed slowly out of the driveway before speeding down the street.

It took about ten more minutes to reach the school as she had forgotten to check where the it was located.

Pulling into the parking lot, Bella realised that she was the only one there. She opened her senses and found that the energy that was the same as Edwards was situated the strongest in two specific parking spots.

'The Cullens must stop there almost every day. Better see how they react to the new girl.'

Bella pulled her bike into the spot next to where she knew the Cullens would park. She removed her helmet and hung it on the handlebar before pulling out her phone. She started to play a game called 'D'Arrancar' which had characters that were similar to some people that she knew.

It was almost an hour later when other students started to showing up, coming in all different kinds of cars, pulling up to a spot, hopping out and moving towards the school building. Some even stopped to stare at her, but she just pulled her hood over her head and continued to play her game.

She only stopped when she saw two cars pull up next to her in her peripheral.

'Finally!' she thought in exasperation.

One was a black Volvo S60R and the other was a dark red BMW M3 Convertible.

She continued to play her game as three people hopped out of the Volvo and two got out of the BMW. She noticed that like all Vampires, these five had an exceptional beauty to them.

The first one that she took notice of was the driver. An indescribable blonde beauty, wearing designer clothes and had the arm of the next person Bella noticed over her shoulder.

This one was a large muscular man with slightly curly, short brown hair.

'He'd probably rival Chad in size. Definitely not strength though.' Bella thought to herself.

The driver of the Volvo had walked around the BMW and came within Bella's sights, causing her anger to flare slightly.

'You little fucker, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll… well hello cutey.' Bella cut her internal rambling off mid-thought when she saw the next Cullen.

The girl was tiny. Tiny and cute and definitely Bella's type. She was around 4'10inches and had hair that while it looked like she tried to straighten it, some parts decided to stick out randomly. She also wore designer clothes just like the other girl, but ones that were not as flashy. She seemed to have an almost permanent smile on her face.

'She must be Alice, the psychic. He was right, I would totally get along with her. Maybe even more.'

While Bella was having devious thoughts, she had lost focus of what was happening around her. Like one, Rosalie Hale, eyeing up her bike with an almost hungry expression.

"No, Rose, you have to hold it back." Emmett whispered quietly to his wife, as he tried to guide her away from the new student and what he will admit was an awesome bike without letting any of the non-Vampire students noticing.

"But just one touch, please?" Rose begged softly, as she had never seen such a beautiful and well cared for motorbike in her entire immortal life. "Just one."

Emmett let out a chuckle at just how out of character his love was being and was finally about to get her to head to the school building when he noticed Alice staring at the bike rider with wide eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper asked softly as he came up to his old friend's side. "What is it?"

She just mumbled softly under her breath but with her family's super hearing, they heard exactly what she said. It gained mixed reactions; Jasper was happy for his friend and Emmett was the same, while Rosalie wasn't happy, she decided to withhold judgement until a later time, and Edward was growling softly as he had not yet gotten used to the fact that two people of the same gender could be together in a romantic way.

"It's her!"

Alice had no idea what to do next as she just continued to stare at the new girl, her possible mate. After waiting all these years, she could finally be happy with someone by her side.

"Alice!"

Jasper's voice broke her out of her trance and she looked up at her long-time friend with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Can you have a look and see if she shares any classes with us because if she does, one of us could convince her to sit at our table." He asked of her as he stood slightly in front of her, blocking her view of her possible mate and keeping her attention on him.

"Uh…sure, just give me a moment." Alice closed her eyes and allowed her visions of the future to come to her.

She saw that Jasper had forgotten his Maths textbook and that he and the new were girl laughing at something during Maths period. She tried not to let her jealousy show, but one look at Jasper's face told her that he felt exactly what she was trying to hide.

"You've forgotten your textbook at home but in my vision you have it in your Math class you share with her." Alice told him as she tried to walk past with her head held down. She was stopped by his hand gripping her wrist. She turned and saw both a hurt and serious expression on his face.

"Alice, you know that I wouldn't try to steal your mate from you. That I would try to do anything bad to you, it should be inconceivable." Alice allowed her head to hang down in shame as she knew that she had hurt her oldest friend with just her emotions alone. She was stopped from feeling anymore depressed by Jasper tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "Listen, why don't you guys go to class while I run back home and get my textbook. I'll also try to convince her to sit with us at lunch. Does that sound alright?"

Alice nodded and walked in the direction of the front doors to the main building with Rose and Emmett following behind her.

Jasper noticed that Edward had yet to move and was staring, more like glaring, at the new girl.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked as he walked up and clapped Edward on the shoulder, making him stop from his staring/glaring.

"…"

"Well?"

"…I can't read her mind. Good." With that last bit that caused some confusion with the other Vampire, Edward turned and headed for the school building, following after his non-related 'siblings'.

'I wonder what that was about?' he wondered to himself as he noticed that the last of the students were entering the school buildings. He then heard the bell, signalling the start of school and turned around to face the new student, who had put their phone away and was just sitting on her bike. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry, you know that right?"

She removed her hood and turned her head to look at the Vampire with a bored expression on her face.

"It's me, you dumbass."

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, but not loud enough for his 'siblings' to hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a job to do. What other reason could I have come to Forks for?" she asked sarcastically but noticed the smirk her old friend was giving her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you could be here to see your father, or to find love, or even to see me. Whichever one could it have been, Isabella-chan?"

Bella got off her bike and stood right in front of Jasper, jabbing him in the chest as she spoke concisely.

"Firstly, leave Charlie out of this. We both know that you have this weird habit of making dead father jokes when he gets brought up, which worries me about your mentality. Second I never told you that she and I stopped seeing each other, so I don't know where this notion of love comes from, but it isn't that. And lastly, I had no idea that you were living in this town. Also do not call me Isabella."

"Wouldn't _he_ have told you that I was here?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He did mention a Vampire who was an empath named Jasper, but at the time I was pretty tired, so you can't blame me."

"Okay, so you should also now know how I was able to tell that you weren't together with her."

Bella scratched the back of her head and asked, "Can you please explain."

"One word, Bella, 'empath'." Jasper explained.

"Oh…you felt when I was sad and depressed, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"How's life been going for you since I last saw you?" Bella asked, wanting to change the subject as she felt like a big enough idiot already and didn't want to give him any more ammo to use against her in the future. She leaned against her bike while Jasper mirrored her and leaned against Rosalie's BMW.

"It's been good. I'm still with the Cullens, though I am happy that I was allowed to work at Rogue, otherwise both my empathy and bloodlust control would still be weak. I'm just happy that I can be in a room filled with school students and not want to kill them and drink their blood. Now…now I just want to kill them for their annoying personalities."

"Like any other lonely high school student?" Bella joked, receiving a chuckle from the other person. "Ah shit, I should probably get my schedule from the office. Catch ya later?"

"Yeah I forgot my textbook at home. I just have to run over there quickly and grab it." He stood back up and as he passed by his friend he spoke to her. "I'm sure _he_ told you about how Alice could see the future. Well, she saw that you and I have Math together."

Bella watched as Jasper ran in what was most likely the direction of his house before turning and making her way to the office.

'Hmph, he's still slow compared to _him_.'

 **XXXXX**

Bella had been able to pass the beginning of the day easily and even made friends with a really nice girl whose name was Angela Weber. She even promised to sit and have lunch with her and her friends. Math was before lunch and she was luckily sitting next to Jasper, which she made a point of making him laugh, which surprised the class greatly when he did.

It was when Math was over and all of the students had left the room that Jasper spoke to Bella.

"Hey Bella, you got a moment?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked as she crouched down and looked under her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I dropped it." She stated as she looked at him, worry filling her eyes as she thought that she might have lost it for good. "I mean, I have lost it before, but I tend to find it almost straight away."

"Well…when did you last see it?"

"I always have it on me, Jasper." At the look he was giving her, she added "Except for when I lose it."

"Could you have dropped it outside? You were out there for a while."

"Probably…" Bella let out a sigh as she stood up and picked up her satchel while putting her books in it. "Listen, I'm gonna go check outside and see if it's out there."

"Okay…oh and Bella?"

"Yes…"

"You wanna come sit with me and my family for lunch?"

"Sorry, Jaz. I already promised to sit with someone else. Maybe next time?" she asked as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

Jasper then left the room and made his way to the spot outside of the cafeteria where his 'family' always met before entering.

Alice looked up from her phone when her best friend walked over to her group.

"Well…" she asked with a hopeful expression. It fell away as soon as Jasper shook his head.

"Sorry, Ali, she had already promised to sit with someone else. But don't worry, she did say maybe next time."

"Thanks Jasper. We should probably go in now."

Alice then entered the cafeteria followed by Jasper, with Emmett and Rosalie after, and bringing up the rear was Edward. All the heads of the students turned to look at the Cullens, except for one, who Alice realised was Bella.

She also noticed that Bella was sitting at the same table as Lauren and Jessica, the two Queen Bitches of the school. Well, apart from Rosalie that is.

The Cullens collected some trays, got some food and sat at their usual table, with Emmett and Rosalie on one side, Alice and Jasper on the other, and Edward sat to the side by himself. They overheard Jessica's voice when she said their name.

"Oh, you don't know the Cullens? I'm pretty sure everyone is talking about how close you and Jasper were in Math. You were even making him laugh."

They heard Bella release a sigh before speaking.

"I told a joke that he found funny. That's all."

"Some people were saying how cute you two looked." The girl next to her, Angela, claimed.

Alice growled softly under her breath at what she heard before a snort from her possible mate was heard.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Jasper isn't my type. Sure he's a gentleman, but he just doesn't have the right things I'm looking for."

Jasper covered his mouth so as to hide the smirk that was forming as he knew exactly what Bella's preferences were. He also made sure to strengthen the walls he had around his mind so as to keep Edward away from his thoughts.

"Oh really! And what exactly is your type?" Lauren asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Bella gave her a smirk as she twirled a couple of strands of her hair around her finger before replying.

"Well, I'd say they'd have to be…" at the pause in her sentence, she gave the others at the table an even bigger smirk, "…female."

The silence that overtook the table at Bella's answer was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Though the Vampires would've heard one even if everyone was yelling.

"You, you're a…lesbian?" Lauren asked with a slight look of disgust on her face. She slid slightly back on her chair, as if to be as far away from Bella without anyone noticing.

"Yep, you don't have a problem, do you?" she replied as her smirk lost a bit of its playfulness.

Mike Newton, the boy that Jessica had her eyes on as a possible boyfriend spoke up.

"Are you sure that you just haven't met the right man?" his boyish smile and naivety stopped Bella from being too angry with him, but she still wasn't happy with what he said.

"But the only men in this school are middle-aged teachers and Jasper, who from what I said, is gentle _man_ ly, but not my type. And trust me, I could not see myself with any of them."

"How did you know that you were gay?" Tyler asked.

"Something my guardian said to me when I was living in Japan changed how I viewed some things. My preferences in gender was one of them. None of you guys have a problem with that do you?" she asked as she lost the playful smirk and gained a serious expression.

"No, I don't find anything wrong with who you want to be with." Angela spoke quietly, while the others agreed quickly after that, as they were a little intimidated by the look Bella had. Though Lauren wasn't exactly happy with having to say that she didn't have a problem when she did in fact have one.

"Well aren't you the sweetest." Bella said as she swung her arm around Angela's shoulders. "I don't want any of you girls to worry about me liking you in ways other than friends as like everyone, I have preferences."

Before anything else could be said, the bell went off, signalling that lunch was over and the next class was to start.

"Well, I guess that that's all the talking we could have for now. I've got Biology. Does anyone else have it?" Bella asked, receiving

Everyone told her no but Angela did have a different class that was near to where hers was.

"I can walk with you, if you want?" she asked quietly.

Bella just threw her arm around her shoulder again and replied.

"Sure, I could use the company."

They walked out of the cafeteria, while the Cullens who stayed back, watched Alice's possible mate leave.

"Well, now we know that you have a chance with her." Rosalie remarked as she continued to stare at the spot where Bella had been sitting. "But it also looked like she was getting close to that Angela girl."

Alice kept quiet and got up from her seat and left the room, filled with thoughts of Bella with Angela.

Jasper watched his friend walk away and followed by Emmett and Rosalie before turning to face Edward, who was also staring at where Bella sat.

"So, you couldn't read her mind?" he asked casually.

"Yeah…"

"What about the others?" Jasper continued to probe.

"They had disgusting thoughts."

"Well they are teenage boys. What else would you have expected?"

"It wasn't just the boys." And with that, Edward copied what his 'siblings' did and left the room.

Being the only one left in the cafeteria, Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out something that he always carried on his person.

It was a thin block of wood with a black, angle-shaped skull carved over an X. it was the badge given to all members of ROGUE.

'Things are going to get much worse if you don't find yours Bella.

 **XXXXX**

Bella had a similar experience with what happened before lunch, happening afterwards.

She had biology and met Edward Cullen properly for the first time. The night before and that morning in the parking lot didn't count. He would keep his distance from her, even though they were made to sit together, covering his nose.

'So, my blood smells that good to you, eh? Too bad you're never going to get a taste… ever.'

She conversed a couple of times with him during the lesson, occasionally leaning closer and watching as his eyes would turn black. She wouldn't push him too far, as she did not want him to lose control and reveal himself in front of the students.

When the bell rang, signifying the end of Biology, Edward ran out of the room, leaving Bella sitting in her seat with a humorous smirk on her face.

'Easy prey.' She thought before collecting her stuff and continuing on to her next classes, which passed by quickly.

Before she knew it, Bella was leaving the school building and heading over to her baby.

When she got there, she noticed that the Cullens, minus Edward, were leaning against their cars and conversing amongst themselves. As she got closer, Jasper looked away from Alice and gave her a nod along with a small smile, which she returned with one of her own.

"Isabella." He acknowledged, using her full first name.

"Jasper." She returned as she looked at the rest of his 'family'. "And you must be Emmett, Rosalie…and Alice."

Before she could stop herself, Alice had stood up and threw her arms around Bella.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Alice said in an extremely friendly voice. 'Stupid Alice! What were you thinking? You don't want to give yourself away, do you?'

While Alice was reprimanding herself in her head, Bella was watching her face scrunch up into one of the cutest expressions that she had ever seen.

Alice was brought out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her midsection and a body pressing against her back before she was lifted off the ground and spun around to face her family.

"What the-" she started but was cut off by Bella squealing.

"She is so cute! Can I keep her? Can I? Can I?" she asked the other three Cullens as she tighten her grip on the tiny Vampire.

Jasper and Emmett were chuckling at what they were seeing while Rosalie just didn't care.

"Yeah, sure you can have her." Jasper told his old friend and gave his best friend a wink.

She mouthed 'you bastard' to him.

"Yay!" Bella exclaimed before turning to her bike and suddenly dropping Alice. "Ah man, I only have one helmet. Sorry Tiny, but you won't be coming home with me today. Maybe next time."

Alice tried to hide her disappointment, but one look at Jasper's face told her that he could tell exactly how she felt.

"Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Bella pulled on her helmet and hopped on her bike, turning it on and revving it before speeding out of the parking lot and out of the four Vampires sights.

"I was expecting you to kiss her." Emmett spoke as he got in the passenger's side of Rosalie's car while Rose entered hers. They drove off before Alice could say anything.

"I was not!" Alice called out knowing full well that Emmett and Rosalie were still within earshot.

"You were totally going to kiss her."

"Shut up, Jazz!"

 **EXTRA**

"Now what do we have here? Someone trying to escape from me perhaps? No, no one is that foolish. Come here little man…and let me kill you."

"Uhh… Boss?"

"What?"

"There's a message here from Isabella."

"Can't you wait? This is the last side mission I'll ever have to do for bloody Skyrim and then I'll have finished the bloody game."

"Umm, there's another DLC and a remastered version out."

…

…

"…Really?"

"Yes, sir."

…

…

"MOTHER-FUCKER!"

"…Also, Hinamori-san is coming over tomorrow."

"…Well, fuckin' great."

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

This Bella is definitely OOC as I don't want the helpless Bella from the books and movies and I'm pretty certain that if you were raised by Ichigo's family and trained by the man himself, anyone would be even slightly badass.

I'd love to hear people's thoughts on this Bella.

I've also already decided on it being a **Bella x Alice x Leah x ?** If you have any suggestions for the last girl I'm all ears.

I'd also like to know if you liked it better in 1st person or 3rd person POV.

I'd also like to hear peoples suggestions for what they would like to see in the EXTRAS as I'm running low on ideas.


End file.
